Aaron and Emily: The Uncanny Valley
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time to meet Emily's Dad and Hotch comes to terms with going back to work. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So we've reached Emily's first office bound case. And now that we've reached that, we'll be once again focusing more on our little family growing within our bigger one. This one will be mainly focused on Emily and Jack, with a few phones calls to and from Hotch thrown in. That's about all I have for a summary so let's move onto the story. Have fun!

I'd like to thank sienna27 for allowing me to borrow Richard Prentiss from the Girl'verse. I sat for a few days trying to think of a name for him but after reading Sienna's stories, Richard seemed to be the only name that fit. So thank you again Sienna for letting me borrow him.

Emily is six and a half months along. Thus being office bound.

Disclaimer: It's 5:21 in the morning, I haven't slept and I'm sitting in the living room with my mom and Peter(brother). You're not getting any witty disclaimer.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch leaned on his desk, his office phone against his ear.

"Now remember Buddy," he said. "Emily will be there just after nap time to get you so I want you all ready when she gets there."

"Kay Daddy!" came the happy reply.

Hotch smiled. "I love you Jack and I'll see you when I get home."

"Love you too Daddy." Jack said. "Bye!"

Hotch hung up and leaned back in his chair. Right after they finished the brief about the case, Hotch had gone to call Jessica to let her know about the change in plans. Since Emily was now office bound and doing half days, JJ's idea, she would be picking Jack up just after lunch and taking him home. Jessica didn't mind at all and agreed to have Jack ready for Emily in case the young boy forgot. A knock on the door shook Hotch from his thoughts. He looked over and saw Emily smiling at him.

"Jack going to be all ready for me?" Emily asked, walking in and immediately sitting in one of the guest chairs.

Hotch smiled. "If he forgets to be, Jess will have him ready."

Emily nodded. "Works for me." she let out a small gasp and her hand flew to her stomach. "That hurt Bethany."

Hotch moved to sit beside Emily. "She kicking again?"

"Yeah my kidneys." Emily laughed.

Hotch smiled and leaned down to Emily's stomach, placing his hand on it and feeling the baby kick. "Am I going to have to have a talk with you Bethany? You have to be good for your mommy while I'm gone so no more playing soccer with her organs please."

Emily smiled as Hotch talked to their daughter. "Dad wants to meet you and Jack."

Hotch sat up. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "So if it's ok with you, I was thinking of taking Jack to meet him while you guys were on the case. That way Dad wouldn't have to try and learn about two of you at once."

Hotch sat back and nodded. "That actually sounds like a good idea. You'll just have to run it by Jack. See what he thinks."

Emily smiled. "I'll ask him when I get him this afternoon." she glanced at her watch. "You have to go or you won't make it to the jet."

Hotch stood up to collect his things. "I'd say they won't leave without me but I do remember the time we took off without Dave because he upset JJ."

Emily smirked. "He had it coming."

Hotch smiled, making his way back to Emily's side. "That he did." he leaned down and kissed her. "Care it easy please."

Emily returned the kiss. "Hey I'm taking half days without being forced and six and a half months pregnant. What could I possibly do?"

Hotch cocked a brow. "There are too many ways I could answer that so I'm going to go now."

Emily laughed. "Be careful Aaron."

Hotch nodded. "I will."

Emily watched from her seat as Hotch met Dave by the glass doors and the two left. Feeling Bethany kick again, Emily stood.

"Alright little one, let's go work with Aunt Pen some before going to pick up your big brother." she said as she turned off Hotch's office lights as she left and shut the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack bounced by the front window at Jessica's house. Jessica grabbed Jack's shoes.

"Come on Jack, let's get your shoes on." she said. "Emily will be here soon."

Jessica watched as a huge smile broke over Jack's face at the mention of Emily. He went running over to his aunt and plopped down so she could help him with his shoes.

"So I hear you, Daddy and your daddy's team were busy Saturday." Jessica said.

Jack nodded. "Emmy said she didn't want Annie's room all foresty. She wanted just color for some of it. So I helped Daddy and Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek paint three of the walls green."

(A/N: That's a light green and the change was cause, for some reason it didn't feel right to me when I read over the story again. Not sure why, it just didn't.)

"Where was Uncle Spencer?" Jessica asked.

Jack stood up after Jessica finished with his shoes. "With Aunt Austin seeing her mommy and daddy." Jack giggled. "Uncle Spencer was nervous."

Jessica smiled. She remembered Emily telling her that Reid was going to meet Austin's parents and the poor boy could barely form a full sentence when the topic came up. A knock at the door stopped any further conversation and Jessica barely took two steps before Jack was at the door.

"Don't open it Jack." Jessica said.

Jack faced her. "But it's Emmy."

Jessica tried not to laugh as her nephew whined at her. "That doesn't matter. You still have to wait for an adult before opening the door."

Jack huffed. "Fine."

Jessica ruffled Jack's hair. "You are too much like your father." she opened the door and greeted Emily with a smile.

Emily, who heard Jessica's last comment, smiled as well. "What this time?"

Before Jessica could say anything, Jack popped up between them and placed a kiss on her stomach.

"Hi Emmy, Hi Annie." Jack said.

Emily ran her fingers through Jack's hair. "Hey Buddy, did you have fun with Aunt Jess?"

Jack nodded. "Lots!"

Jessica handed Emily Jack's bag. "He was a very good boy." she knelt next to Jack and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow big guy."

After exchanging goodbyes with Jessica, Emily took Jack's hand and led him to her car. She strapped him in his seat then climbed into the driver's seat. It was challenging with her stomach but she figured she had a few more weeks before she needed someone else to drive her around.

"So Jack, I have a question for you." Emily said. Jack gave Emily his full attention. "How would you like to meet my dad?"

Jack tipped his head. "Your daddy?"

Emily nodded. "Yup, he wants to meet you. Would that be ok with you?"

Jack nodded. "Ok!"

Emily laughed and pulled out her phone as she watched Jack grab his car from the seat beside him. She dialed her father's number and waited.

"Richard Prentiss."

"Hi Daddy."

Emily could hear her father's smile over the line. "Emily, how's my little girl?"

Emily glanced at her stomach as she stopped at a red light. "Not so little Dad."

Richard laughed. "Well ok, you got me there. How's my granddaughter doing?"

"She seems to like playing soccer with my kidneys."

"You did the same to your mother. She was constantly saying you'd be a soccer player."

Emily smirked. "And yet I have the grace and balance of a three legged chair."

"That you got from me."

Emily pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building. "So Dad, how would you like to have two guests for dinner tonight?"

"Two guests you say? You sending Aaron and Jack by themselves?"

Emily laughed as she helped Jack out of the car and grabbed his bag. "Not a chance Dad. Aaron's on a case and I figured it might be easier to meet Jack and Aaron one at a time."

"So I'd be meeting Jack then."

Emily unlocked the apartment door and smiled as Jack went running to his room. "You would be. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. I just hope Aaron knows he can't avoid me forever. We will see each other when Bethany is born."

Emily sat down on the couch and ran her hand over her stomach. "He's not avoiding you Dad. I didn't tell him about you wanting to meet him and Jack until he was leaving for this case. And before you claim I forgot you, Jack and I will see you at five."

"Try to nap before then. I remember how tired your mother got at your stage."

"I will Dad. Jack and I will both nap so you'll have both our complete attention."

Saying quick goodbyes, Emily headed to Jack's room to let him know about dinner.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he sent the team out again. Seeing he had a break, he pulled out his cell and hit one on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

Hotch smiled. "You sound rushed."

Emily smiled. "Jack and I are going to join my dad for dinner in an hour. I didn't realize how challenging it was to get a four year old ready around a six and a half month stomach."

"Jack giving you a hard time?"

"Nope just being squirmy."

Hotch laughed. "He is like that sometimes. How's Bethany?"

"Still kicking away at my kidneys but according to Dad I used to do the same to Mother so I'm thinking this is pay back."

Hotch snorted. "That does not surprise me."

"Dad insists he get dinner with you as soon as you get back."

Hotch leaned back. "I can work with that. Is Jack looking forward to this?"

Hotch heard Emily sigh and figured she sat down. "He is. He wanted to know if my dad would be his grampa too."

Hotch smiled softly. "What did you tell him?"

"He'd have to ask Dad. Though I get the feeling Dad will love nothing more then to have two kids to call him Grampa. That ok with you?"

Hotch nodded, though Emily couldn't see. "It's more then ok with me. He never got to know my dad. I'm glad he'll have yours. What about your mother?"

"When Dad called back to ask what we wanted for dinner, he said she was out of town, so that's one scarring event I can spare Jack from."

Hotch smiled. "Emily,"

"Oh you don't like her either."

Hotch paused. Well, she was right about that. "Good point. I'll let you go and have fun. Call me when you get home so I can say goodnight to my kids."

"What about me?" Hotch could hear the pout in Emily's voice.

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hotch hung up and felt more relaxed then before he placed the call. He stood up and walked over to the evidence board. After the last case, he hadn't been sure about his return to work but he was starting to see that it was the right choice.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard Prentiss was a tall man of about six two with salt and pepper hair and deep brown eyes that Emily had inherited and it amused Emily to no end to see her father on the floor with Jack as the two played with a model train set. Emily had already snapped a few pictures on her cell that she sent to Hotch, who responded with a text that said, 'am i going to have to steal my son back from your father?' When Emily asked her father the question, Richard just smiled.

"Mr. Emmy's Daddy?" Jack asked.

Richard laughed. "Yes Jack?"

"I asked Emmy something but she told me to ask you." Jack said.

Richard rested his arm on his bent leg. "And what is it she told you to ask me?"

"Are you gonna be my grampa like you gonna be Annie?" Jack asked.

Richard was shocked. He wasn't expecting this. "Would you like me to be?"

Jack nodded rapidly. "Yes please."

Richard lifted Jack into his lap. "Well then I guess you can stop calling me Mr. Emmy's Daddy cause I'd love to be your Grampa."

Emily smiled as she watched Richard and Jack and wiped away her tears. That's what she was hoping would happen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, as Emily laid down to go to sleep, she heard movement by the door. Sitting up, she found Jack watching her.

"What's wrong Jack?" Emily asked.

Jack stepped in. "Can I sleep with you until Daddy comes back?"

Emily smiled. "Of course you can." she watched Jack's face light up as he ran over and pulled himself up on the bed. "I thought you wanted to be a big boy though."

Jack nodded. "I am but until Daddy comes home I have to protect you and Annie."

Emily's eyes teared up and she pulled Jack close. "Well then, Bethany and I couldn't be safer."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch pulled up to Emily's parents' house. He and the team had returned home and Hotch had been told by Garcia that Emily had taken Jack back to her father. Jack had really taken to having a grampa close by. Haley's parents lived out of state now and he never got to see them often. Hotch was honestly a little nervous. Richard was the one family member he'd never met. Making his way to the front door, he walked right in like Emily had practically ordered him to.

"Anyone home?" Hotch called.

He smiled as he heard small footsteps coming fast down the hall to his right. He turned just in time to catch Jack as the small boy jumped into the air.

"Daddy!" Jack said.

Hotch hugged his son tight. "Hey Buddy, you having fun?"

Jack nodded. "Grampa has lots of trains."

Hotch's smile grew. Well that answered that question. He was wondering what Richard would say to Jack's question.

"Really?" Hotch asked. "Well why don't you show me? Are Grampa and Emily with the trains?"

Jack nodded as Hotch put him down. "Uh huh." he took his father's hand and yanked him down the hall. They passed a few doors before they reached the right one and Jack pulled Hotch inside. The room was like model train heaven. He looked around and saw Emily sitting on the only seat in the room, a long black couch and saw Richard on the floor where Jack rejoined him.

"I can see how you've managed to capture Jack's attention." Hotch said, aiming his comment at the man he saw being his future father-in-law.

Richard smiled and stood. "For such a young boy, your son has a great knowledge of trains."

Hotch nodded. "One thing I passed on to him."

"One among many." Emily said, pushing herself up.

Richard stood in front of Hotch and held out his hand. "Richard Prentiss. Emily's father."

Hotch shook the older man's hand. "Aaron Hotchner. Emily's boyfriend and father of her child."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Emily Prentiss. Starting to feel like an owned object."

Both older men laughed. Well that was nice to see.

Hotch kissed her. "Hi."

Emily smiled. "Hi. Everyone home in one piece?"

Hotch nodded. "They came back the same way they left." he leaned down and kissed Emily's stomach. "Hey little girl."

Emily placed her hand on her stomach with a wince. "She says hi."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily started collecting the dinner dishes as Jack ran off to play.

"So what'd you think of Dad?" Emily asked Hotch, who took the dishes from her with a look that she ignored.

"I like him. I can see that you got a lot from him and if you bring any more dishes out here, I really am going to tape you to a chair." Hotch said, stopping Emily as she reached for Jack's plate.

Emily smiled innocently. "Hi honey."

Hotch smiled with a slightly raised brow. "Don't even try that one."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hehe, the end scene just seemed right. So you, along with Hotch have now met Emily's dad. I gave him and Hotch something to bond over. Model trains. It's something Jack can be involved in too. I'm sure I'll come up with something Richard can do with Bethany once she gets big enough. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
